He'll be back
by Flaring Rhythm
Summary: Nobody believed it. Nobody wanted to. Skulduggery Pleasant was gone. Most likely dead. And nobody could do anything about it. Well, that's what they thought... Valduggery. Fluff. Whatever else you care to desire.
1. they need each other

Chapter 1- I'll always love you

Valkyrie Cain sprinted towards the portal. The tears were already swelling in her eyes. She knew she wouldn't make it. But she had to try. She launched herself and managed to grab skulduggery's hand, but the faceless one pulled him in and her hand slipped out of his.

'Skulduggery!' she yelled and then she whirled to china that was silent. Staring at the spot where she had last seen skulduggery. China hadn't loved him. Ha hadn't loved her. But she had known him longer than she had known anyone else and now he was gone. Just like that.

'Please china!' do something! Valkyrie was shouting. Chinas eyes flickered to the child. Her eyes where filled with desperation and tears. China felt sorry for this child. Skulduggery had loved her. She knew he couldn't live without her. She knew that Valkyrie couldn't live without him. They where made for each other and now both their futures where ruined.

China lowered her head and shook it.

'I'm so sorry Valkyrie, I can't do anything.' China said softly, looking into the Childs desperate eyes.

Valkyrie turned to Fletcher, whose face was stunned and hurt.

'Fletcher please, open the portal!' Valkyrie shouted.

Fletcher also knew the secret love skulduggery and this pretty girl had had for each other, he didn't want to hurt her.

He didn't say anything. Just lowered his head and sighed a shaky sigh.

Valkyrie fell to her knees, her head in her hands and she cried as rain fell from the gray skies. She had loved him, and always would. And she was going to get him back no matter what. But for now, her determination had left her, and she was weak and depressed, her best friend, big brother, partner and hero, was gone.


	2. silence and tears

Chapter 2- silence and tears

The drive back from aranmore farm was silent and basically depressing. They were in ghastly's van on their way to kenspeckle's. Tanith had recovered and ghastly had managed to patch her up best he could. Valkyrie sat in the middle seat with tears streaming down her face. Skulduggery was her best and closest friend and she loved him. But he was gone. Fletcher put an arm around Valkyrie and pulled her head onto his shoulder. Valkyrie didn't mind that Fletcher had his arms around her. For once. Fletcher had become like a big brother to her- Annoying, stupid, no common sense- But comforting and kind. Tanith was looking at Valkyrie anxiously and the pain was clear on her face. Ghastly was silent and staring out the windscreen. He didn't want to think about anything. Especially his best friend. They all missed their friend. And Valkyrie missed her hero.

Don't worry! Chapter 3 will be on in five minutes!- they get him back n its all happy n rainbows- in chapter 5 that is. Sorry.


	3. phone call

Chapter 3- phone call

They were all sitting in Gordon's mansion. Valkyrie was nervous and excited at the same time. She had done some research in Chinas library and found out a way to get one single call to skulduggery. The call would last 45 minutes but that was enough. Just to hear skulduggery's voice again was enough. Valkyrie walked into the living room where everyone was. She held the phone in her hand.

'Right' she said, trying to sound cheery 'who's going first?'

Ghastly looked at the floor, Tanith went red and Fletcher pretended to be doing his hair. Valkyrie frowned.

'What?' she asked

'We- uh- decided to let you talk with him the whole time. You mean the most to him.' Ghastly mumbled

'What?' Valkyrie asked again, slightly in shock. If they had found out she liked him- she was going to-

'Come on' Tanith said and took Valkyrie by the hand leading her out of the room. The others didn't follow.

'Where are we going?' Valkyrie asked 'what are you doing'

Tanith stopped when they were at the other end of the house.

'Val- you obviously didn't know this but skulduggery really _really_ likes you.' Tanith said. Valkyrie felt butterflies in her stomach.

'Really?' she said in a quiet voice

'of course!' Tanith grinned 'you mightn't of noticed the way he looks at you or how over protective he is of you or how he acts like you're his whole life but we have- he loves you Val- and you practically are his whole life- so we figured the only person he'll really want to talk to is you so go find a deserted room and call him.'

Valkyrie just nodded

'What do I say to him?' she asked in a small voice.

Tanith shrugged and her eyes softened

'Just talk with him Val' she smiled and then she made her way back to the living room. Valkyrie went upstairs and locked herself in Gordon's study ad slid down the wall. She didn't know he felt the same way about her. She scrolled down the list of names and then pressed the call button and took a deep breath.

'Hello?' a velvet voice said down the end of the line 'hello? Valkyrie is that you?' it said again

Valkyrie took another deep breath.

'Yeah, it's me- hi skulduggery'

'Valkyrie? How did you-?'

'it's a long story- look- I only have forty five minutes with you so hush' valkyrie managed to joke as tears flooded down her face. Skulduggery laughed

'Skulduggery I really really miss you' Valkyrie blurted out. There was silence for a moment.

'valkyrie- I need you- and I know i'm going to sound like a moron but try and get me back-please- I miss you so much' he replied softly.

Valkyrie sighed and it sounded more like a sob as more tears streamed down her face.

'Val- don't cry- its ok- i'm here' skulduggery said softly

'skulduggery- I have something to ask you' Valkyrie said.

'Go ahead Val' skulduggery said- his tone never changing

'Solomon wreath wants me to become a necromancer' Valkyrie sighed.

Skulduggery was quiet- he was thinking this over.

'Valkyrie' he said eventually 'please note i'm not trying to control you're use of magic but please don't become a necromancer

'Why?' Valkyrie asked

Skulduggery sighed

'Because necromancy is death magic and I couldn't bear to see my sweet little 12 year old kill. Ive killed valkyrie- just to get what I want- and it hurts- you don't feel like you anymore- killing is a form of evil and I couldn't bear seeing you hurt. It never goes away'

Valkyrie took this all in

'But i'm not strong enough to get you back' Valkyrie whispered

'Val, you are stronger that anyone else- even me. You are stronger than you know and you are smart and brave and you have friends on your side. You're incredible Valkyrie and you can do anything'

'Thanks' valkyrie mumbled.

'Your welcome kid'

'Skulduggery?' Valkyrie whispered

'Yes?'

Valkyrie took a deep breath- she didn't realise the time- she had two more minutes before she had to say goodbye.

'I love you' she whispered

She expected skulduggery to be silent or maybe even hang up but he didn't

'I love you more than anything valkyrie' he whispered

'I have to go now' Valkyrie managed to get out before she sobbed

'I miss you Valkyrie- be brave and don't cry because I'll be with you ok? I love you'

'I love you too' Valkyrie whispered and then the line went dead

Valkyrie put her head in her hands and cried- she missed him so much .she loved him more than her own parents. She couldn't bear to be without him. She cried, hugging her knees to her chest. Tanith came in and saw the state of Valkyrie. She slid down the wall beside her and hugged Valkyrie to hers she cried onto her shoulder. Tanith felt so sorry for this girl. Everyone did.


	4. nightmares and two forms

Chapter 4- scream

Skulduggery's POV

God, he missed her. Skulduggery thought as he wondered through a world of illusions and despair. He felt alright- apart from all the legends about people who had gone crazy because of the faceless one oblivion. But he hadn't really paid attention to this world around him. He was thinking about her. Then again, he always was.

Valkyries POV

Valkyrie sat in skulduggery's house on cemetery road. It was the middle of the night. Valkyrie looked around the living room. It was so empty without him, although every room was crammed with books and furniture- it was still so empty and cold without him. She used to love coming here- with skulduggery. He would sit on the sofa beside her and they would argue about pointless things and then end up in fits of laughter- when she fell asleep he always sat beside her and he was always there when she woke up from a nightmare to sooth her and hug her and tell her she was ok. Now when she fell asleep she would wake up gasping and crying- once or twice she would search around the sofa just, waking up from a nightmare, trying to find his hand. She banished those thoughts from her head. She didn't want to think about all that right now. She had to think about the saddest moment of her life- or the spell wouldn't work. This potion- that sat in front of her right now- was a nightmare potion- it was used for people who couldn't stand having nightmares- they would drink this before sleeping and then the person they cared for the most would instantly fall asleep wherever they were. And then they would see each other in the dream- the side effect was that the nightmare became reality. But that was what Valkyrie wanted. If she got skulduggery out of the portal in her dream, he would be back in reality. She started thinking of the saddest time of her life. She thought of the image of skulduggery getting pulled into the portal and her hand slipping from his and she remembered how she watched helplessly as her happiness and love and friendship and life was sucked away forever. She blinked away the tears in her eyes and drank down the potion and her limp sleeping body slumped onto the ground.

When she woke up, she was in a crazy-not quite there world. It was a parallel universe. nothing was quite right but she couldn't put her finger on what was wrong but she didn't want to figure it out now. She concentrated on him. She broke into a sprint through trees and over streams until her body came to a halt. She willed her legs to move, willed her to run. But her legs wouldn't budge. She screamed in frustration. She was going mad.

'Concentrate on skulduggery and skulduggery only' Valkyrie said out loud through gritted teeth. And then she started to run again.

Skulduggery's POV

He just walked around now, never straying too far from the spot where the portal had opened and closed. But his head snapped up when he had heard the shrilling scream that filled the obscure air. He broke out into a sprint in the direction it had come from. It was Valkyrie. He recognised the scream.

'Valkyrie!' he yelled

Valkyries POV

'Valkyrie!' a voice yelled. Valkyrie stopped. It was skulduggery.

'Skulduggery!' Valkyrie yelled back, running towards the sound.

She saw him then, running towards her. She kept running too- right into his waiting arms. She put her head on his shoulder and felt the tears sting her eyes.

'How did you get here?' skulduggery asked still hugging her to him

'This is a dream skulduggery- a nightmare potion.'

Skulduggery put his hand in hers. He wanted to hold onto her. He looked at her.

'Really? I thought the only person who had one of those was-'

'China-yes. She gave it to me. Ok she didn't give it to me- I gave it to me. She gonna kill me when I get-'she stopped short- looking at his face for the first time. She gasped. He had green eyes and pastel skin and dark wild hair. he looked to be in his twenties. He was beautiful.

'S-skulduggery? I-is t-that y-y-you?' Valkyrie stammered- still holding this stranger's hands.

Skulduggery smiled.

'yeah- that's the only reason I like this portal' skulduggery smiled

'w-what? H-how? Was all Valkyrie could get out. She was taken aback by this mans looks and smile. She was taken aback by this _man._

'I read a book about the faceless one portal once; it says that we have two forms. My two forms are a skeleton and a man. What do you think?'

Valkyrie blinked. He was talking as if he had just asked for and opinion on a suit.

'you-uh' Valkyrie stammered and then sighed. She wasn't going to lie and say he looked fine. She remembered her hands in his and she took a step closer to him.

'You look amazing' she smiled.

Skulduggery grinned back and then frowned. The only problem is if I get out of here, i'm going to be human again.'

Valkyrie stared at him.

'That's a _problem_?' she asked. Skulduggery laughed.

'It might come as a shock to everyone' he shrugged.

Valkyrie shook her head

'I think you look amazing- hang on- is that the actual face you had when you were alive or the owner of the skull's face?' she asked

Skulduggery smiled

'You are very intelligent' Valkyrie blushed 'but this is my face- this is my other form- not someone else's'

She nodded

'So why are you here anyway? Not like i'm not grateful- I would've given anything to see your face again but why are you here? Skulduggery asked

'I'm trying to get you out of here- before I wake up- so it can become reality'

Skulduggery shook his head

'There's no way out' he sighed

'What? There has to be!' Valkyrie said. The pain was visible in her eyes and on her face.

'I'm sorry- there's no way. Its impossible' skulduggery shook his head

'Yes there is! Valkyrie smiled now

'What?'

'we found your skull- tomorrow- we'll get Fletcher to open the portal and get you out- I'm here because I'm trying to get you out without faceless ones noticing but there's still hope!'

'You found my skull?' skulduggery smiled

'yeah, we'll get you back- I promise- I love you' Valkyrie smiled and then the scene turned to a blur and she woke up on skulduggery's sofa with a smile on her face'


	5. return of a skeleton turn human again

Chapter five- the returning of an annoying skeleton-turned-human. Again.

Valkyrie and Tanith sat in the back of the van. They were both very worked up and they were chatting with excited voices. Fletcher and ghastly sat in the front of the van, rolling their eyes every time the girls squealed but they couldn't hear the conversation because valkyrie and Tanith were whispering. Valkyrie had told Tanith about how skulduggery would come back human and how he had said he loved her and how he was gorgeous and Tanith sat and squealed and hugged Valkyrie and asked endless questions about what he looked like and what they said to each other in the dream until ghastly cut of the engine.

'Right ladies!' he called as he and Fletcher got out of the van 'lets get mr pleasant back, then'

The girl giggled madly as they got out of the van. Fletcher watched them with curiosity and then shrugged. He handed the skull to ghastly and stuck his arms out- walking around for a bit until he stopped.

'Its here' he said pointing at thin air. 'I know t is'

Valkyrie vaguely remembered the spot from last time. She tried not to think of the terrible image she had of skulduggery getting trapped in the portal.

Fletcher took the skull from ghastly and set it on the ground near the portal and got on his knees. He looked up at everyone and grinned.

'Wish me luck' he said and then put his hands on the skull and closed his eyes in concentration, His eyebrows furrowing. Tanith squealed excitedly.

'I would advise you to step away at least 15 metres!' Fletcher called as a yellow light started to form suspended in mid air. Ghastly grabbed taniths and Valkyries arms and dragged them away from the portal and stopped about 15 metres away. Valkyrie blinked away the tears in her eyes.

'Please make this work' she whispered over and over again

And then she heard a thud and someone grunt and she opened her eyes to see a tall man with pale skin and dark hair stand up and brush him of. The portal closed beside him.

Tanith and ghastly gasped. Valkyrie grinned- tears in her eyes.

'Skulduggery!' she squealed and broke into a sprint across the field towards him. He looked up- saw her and grinned sprinting towards her too. She ran into his waiting arms burying her head in his soft warm shoulder. Then she remembered what she had argued with herself about the night before. She had lay in bed and argued weather to kiss him or not. She sighed and then thought to herself 'well, he _is_ gorgeous' and then she looked up into his beautiful emerald green eyes and before she could kiss him- he kissed her.

She heard a gasp and an excited squeal from behind her. She grinned and broke the kiss. 'That was the best welcome ive ever had' skulduggery grinned.

Valkyrie laughed and looked round to see Tanith squeal skulduggery's name and catapult herself into his arms. He grunted then laughed. They spent a while just sitting on the grass and talking about what skulduggery had missed and how they had all missed him. Skulduggery sat with his arms around Valkyrie constantly annoying her but she truly wasn't annoyed at that moment in time. She was in love.


	6. glad to be home

Glad to be home- unfortunately, no body else is.

Valkyrie only registered the last hour when they where on their way to skulduggerys house.

Skulduggery kept his arms around valkyrie, like he still wasn't sure he was home, and didnt want to let valkyrie go.

Valkyrie was just happy to have him back

He was entirely hers and she was entirely his.

She couldn't believe he was human and a good looking one at that. She also couldn't believe how far their relationship had come in such a short time.

She also couldn't belive fletcher had spent the whole ride home singing 'jingle bells' in the middle of may. Why? Nobody knows…

They got out of ghastlys van and skulduggery searched his pockets and opened the front door

Valkyrie laughed

'what?' skulduggery asked

' you've been trapped with the most dangerous beings in existence for 5 months and you still manage to have your house key? Priceless' valkyrie smirked

' im awesome that way' skulduggery shrugged, motioning for valkyrie to go first

'bye guys!' skulduggery called ' thank you so much. Really' skulduggery said softly, appreciateivly

'bye!' ghastly smiled

'byeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Love you val!' tanith yelled

Valkyrie laughed

And stepped into the house

Skulduggery followed her in and shut the door

As soon as Valkyrie turned round to face him, he kissed her, taking her hands in his.

'I love you' he murmured in her ear

' I love you too, pleasant' valkyrie murmured, locking her hands in his hair and kissing him again.

They kissed for god knows how long, and then the moment (too long to count) was ruined, by the sound of a phone ringing

Skulduggery moaned and broke the kiss. He answered the phone grumpily

' what?' he snapped, putting it on loud speaker

' what a nice greetin mr pleasant' china sorrows said sweetly

' why, thank you. Im touched'

' your be more than 'touched' In a minuet' china snapped

' I should back away, shouldn't I'

' probably, welcome back by the way, I just got the news. I cant say im GLAD your back.'

' how terrible for you, people knew before you. Im crying'

'You can't cry. Lack of tear ducts states so'

'who ever said I have lack of tear ducts?' skulduggery said slyly.

Valkyrie kissed him again

There was a pause down the phone

'skulduggery? Do not get on my bad side. You know what im like when you get on my bad side. Have….you changed?'

' yes, yes I have. But im not coming over now. Im busy. Besides, kenspeckle want to run tests on me or something later. I have to go, china, sorry' skulduggery said

'very well, Ive informed the sanctuary of your reappearance. They're not happy'

'Well IM glad im back'

'When are you not, my dear? Goodbye' china said, then she cut of the line

Skulduggery sighed happily

' well, now that's taken care of, we have ourselves to worry about' skulduggery sighed happily, leading valkyrie into the big living room by her waist

THERE ARE TIMES LIKE THIS, I WISH I HAD A BEDROOM. AH WELL…IT'S A BIG SOFA… thought skulduggerys 'inner skulduggery' (ok, the annoying voice, but inner skulduggery sounds awesome. Thanks for that 'thelemoncakeangel'…)

Valkyrie turned to skulduggery and kissed him again.

She undid his shirt buttons and skulduggery smiled against valkyrie lips

THIS, WILL BE FUN… inner skulduggery thought


	7. blah blah blah what!

Chapter 7- blah blah blah blah I cant hear y- what?!

Valkyrie wasn't sure what time it was when she woke. The curtains were closed, defusing the light, and no lights were on. It was sunny.

Skulduggery's arms were wrapped around Valkyrie and he was still asleep.

Valkyrie decided to stay on the sofa until skulduggery was awake. He was so warm. She looked about the room. It was the biggest room in skulduggery's house. It was so familiar, yet so different now. Masses of books, and a desk, with a glass picture frame on it, holding a photo of Fletcher, ghastly, tanith, Valkyrie, and skulduggery as a skeleton.

Valkyrie saw her clothes and skulduggery's clothes strewn all across the floor.

Valkyrie grinned.

* * *

About half an hour later, skulduggery stirred and yawned.

'Good morning' Valkyrie smiled, kissing the top of skulduggery's head

He was incredibly warm, but not an uncomfortable warm. Like sitting by a fire.

'Good morning' skulduggery smiled, hugging Valkyrie tighter, which was practically impossible.

'Im going to get dressed' Valkyrie smiled

'Nonsense' skulduggery said, kissing Valkyrie again

Valkyrie had to find every inch of will power to pull away

'We've got about four hundred years left to kiss, so right now, I have to get dressed. It's cold in here'

Skulduggery sighed and let go of Valkyrie, putting his hands behind his head

'Very well' he said, smiling.

Valkyrie got up and recovered her clothes from the floor. A couple of minuets later, skulduggery got up too and dressed.

Skulduggery didn't bother with his tie.

When they were fully dressed, skulduggery started wandering about the rooms, thinking.

' what ARE you doing?' valkyrie asked when she saw him

' thinking'

' about what?'

' lots of clever little things'

' thought so'

' you know what ive just realised?'

' what?'

' where am I going to live now?'

' skulduggery…your standing in your own house now.'

' well done valkyrie, but I am human now'

Valkyrie paused.

' oh. Yeah. I forgot about that…'

' hmmm' skulduggery said in agreement

' you…you could stay at gordons?' valkyrie suggested.

'huh. That could work. Are you sure?'

' of course'

Skulduggery looked at her and smiled softly

'Thank you, valkyrie'

Valkyrie smiled back

'It's no problem'

Skulduggery leaned in and kissed valkyrie and she smiled against his lips.

A few minuets later there was a knock on the door.

'Hell' skulduggery sighed and broke away.

He went to the door and opened it.

China sorrows stood in the doorstep, looking smug and pretty.

She appraised him for a moment and then smiled.

'Skulduggery? Human? I never thought I'd see that again' she smirked

Valkyrie came up behind skulduggery, and saw he look sort of displeased to see her.

Valkyrie nearly sighed with relief.

'You don't look surprised.' Skulduggery commented.

'Im past surprise now, my dear, I heard you'd become….flesh and blood again.'

'Ah. Thought so.'

China took in skulduggery's flushed face, messy hair, lack of tie and his shirt, not buttoned up properly.

She raised an eyebrow

'Skulduggery? Are you alright? You look a little flushed…' china said, trying not laugh

Skulduggery muttered something but didn't answer.

Valkyrie stepped into view and smiled

' hi' she smiled

'Hello my dear, how are you?' china smiled sweetly

' im fine' valkyrie smiled.

'you look a little flushed too, dear' china said. Doing an incredibly good job of humiliating both of them.

'Why are you here?' skulduggery asked, saving valkyrie a reply

'Hmm. I just came here to tell you about the sanctuary' china started, but she was interrupted by skulduggery acting like a five year old.

'Blah blah blah blah!' skulduggery said covering his ears

China sighed

'Skulduggery, for goodness sake listen, they're coming here, now, you have to get out of here'

'blah blah blah blah!'

' they're coming to arrest you! Both of you!'

'blah blah blah blah I cant hear y- what?!' skulduggery said, taking his hands of his ears

' they're coming to arrest you both!' china said, annoyed.

' why?' valkyrie asked

' they've decided you really should be fugitives so they're comeing for you' china said angrily

' well, we better go then' skulduggery said

He disappeared into the house and came back out with his coat on and his car keys in his hand. He handed Valkyries coat to her.

'You cant take your car' china said, stepping in front of skulduggery.

' why not?' valkyrie protested.

' they'll come here, see your car gone, and go asking neighbours if they've seen a Bentley and where it was headed' china said

' oh' valkyrie said.

' on foot' skulduggery said simply

' go' china said sternly

Skulduggery snatched valkyries hand and they ran.


End file.
